Hopelessly in Love
by EvieWhitlock
Summary: They were once master and pet. Now going through the emotions of love and parenthood. AU/AH N/C and Can Couples
1. Prologue

A/N: Do not own Twilight or Characters. This little fic is not going to be that long. I am still working on chapters for my other stories to be posted over the weekend. This came to me during my free period. Thankfully things are getting into a routine now. My students finally tried and tested my classroom rules.

Contains mentions of a BDSM relationship.

Non cannon pairings and some cannon pairings.

Prologue

BPOV

Master

I am sorry for tonight and stopping a scene. Everything is getting to emotional for me at this time. Asking to be away from you was my choice you gave me. The thought of stopping this relationship of being your slave is possible. After serving you for nearly two years I learned to love the real you. I craved this relationship from the beginning and now want to step away from the whole scene. Your pet will be gone by the time you read this. I do want you to know I am pregnant with your child. Being away from anything related to BDSM will ensure the safety of our unborn child. When you want to talk find me I will not go anywhere. I hereby declare my breaking vow by saying Beautiful. You are that and so much more. It was my fault I fell in love with you. It was not my fault I fell pregnant. We both knew the risks when we played right after me getting off antibiotics. Now the little nugget is proof of what we had.

Love Your Faithful Pet

Isabella

I grabbed whatever I had brought with me for the weekend and threw it into my bag. Master was gone taking care of a problem at his club. He will look for me as soon as he finds me gone. I left him a sonogram picture in my journal. Locking the door behind me and climbed into my car and headed him to Forks. I just pray my father will understand my choice of keeping the baby. One last glance at his house in the rearview mirror I felt the tears coming on. I have to be strong for myself and for my baby.


	2. Crash and Burn

PPOV

I got called away right after a scene that was stopped. She has been acting strange lately and somewhere deep inside me knew that our arrangement was going to end soon. I did fall in love with her not meaning to. She touched in a way no one ever did, even old sub missives touched my heart like that. Our scene tonight she put an end too was her being tied up in the spider web. I heard her say red right after the first hit with the crop. I looked at her with tears streaming down her face. My heart shattered and got her out of the contraption. Our free speak time was there and questioned why she stopped it. She told she was not in the right frame of mind since work was getting hectic. I undid her collar and left her to unwind since I had to fix a problem Jasper got into.

Owning a BDSM club I knew I will have some problems with the clients involved. Arriving and heading inside to the office seemed to take forever. Honestly just from the vibes being tossed around I could tell something bad happened. Seeing Jasper sitting there in the chair looking all pissed off was not a good sign. It would mean that a dom got to physical with a sub.

"James got too rough with his sub and almost killed her. He was doing some edge play on her and it went too far. She told him over and over red. He would not stop; Emmett and Edward had to pull him away. She is now in the hospital and James is sitting in jail on attempted murder charges. What the hell is going on Pete this is the second dom in a year." Looking defeated he sunk further down into the chair. "To make the night even better the sub was Edward's little sister Alice." Well fuck me this is not going to go over easy.

"Jasper we will work things out. I noticed lately that some doms that have been either unemployed or even facing money problems are taking it out on their subs. We will work on weaving them out of here or start enforcing some new rules of membership. I tempted just to transform this place into a regular night club." Hell I did not need the money and knew Jasper did not either. We inherited over a billion dollars each when our grandparents passed away. Many of the workers here were only here part time.

"We could do that or just shut down this place altogether. It does not matter about the money we can compensate workers. How is Isabella doing?" Shit the only thing I could come up with.

"She stopped a scene just minutes before you called. I left her after we talked and from what she says her work has been crazy the past week. You think being a book editor was boring, hell you should have seen her desk when I stopped by her office. I have never saw that many manuscripts on her desk in the two years we been in our arrangement. She told me all those manuscripts needed to be done that week. Fuck I should of just called off our weekend play." I finally stopped pacing the office and sat down on the black leather couch.

"Peter in all seriousness do you love her? It seems you crossed that line already if you are seeing her outside of your arrangement."

"Fuck yes I love her so much not even funny. I am afraid she will run if I tell her." He laughed at me like he knew something.

"Dude you left her alone an emotional wreck to come here. I think you should know Rosalie talked her and things might be changing for all of us. Emmett proposed to her and cut all ties to their BDSM relationship. We are not getting any younger here. They still play but not like a complete consensual D/S couple. You on the other hand is about to hit 30 and want to settle down and start a family." Fuck I knew he was right and usually is. "I am also going to go to the hospital to check on Alice. Tonight was supposed to be her last scene with James. I worked up the courage to ask her out finally the other day."

"You're always right and good luck with Alice. She is going to need all the support people can give her. Let me get out of here close up early tonight. Clean up can be done tomorrow and we will work on transitioning people out." I said my goodbyes and headed back home. The drive seemed to take forever due to an accident on the highway. Once I closer to the accident I noticed one car involved was Bella's. I lost it and pulled off to the shoulder and ran to scene. I was being held back by two officers.

"My girlfriend was involved please let me through. I need to make sure she's alright." I felt the tears coming as I begged them.

"Let him through Gates. She is in the ambulance being looked over. I am her brother Riley and I am guessing your Peter. She talks about you all the time. Our father is heading here too just to warn you. I know your lifestyle and will not say a word and know of the club since I am a member." Well fuck me now I recognized him he was with Victoria and they often switched roles.

"Nice to meet officially. Things have been quite busy tonight. I am guessing you knew what happened tonight at the club. My brother and I are discussing closing the club down. This is twice in a year's time."

"I was the arresting officer. Trust me when I saw Alice that the charges of attempted murder were going to stick. He goes in front of the judge in the morning." He looked at me and then pointed to Bella. "Take care of her she is a bit shaken up."

"Thanks man we should get to dinner one night." I handed him a card with my numbers. "My cell is listed so call and set up something one night."

When I saw Isabella I wanted to fall to my knees and weep. She was okay just some minor cuts and bruises. The funny thing was she was clutching her stomach protectively. I went over and hugged her.

"What are you doing here Peter?" She sounded a bit pissed.

"I was coming back home this way. Why did you leave the house?" I whispered to her.

"You might as well know. I have feelings for you more than what we have. I want more out of our arrangement and afraid you might reject me. I never met to fall in love with you. I also never meant to get pregnant. I am so sorry I kept this from you." I was in shock she loves me and is having my child. "Say something or get out. I do not need you to go all Dom on me at this time."

"I love you." I blurted it out. Well fuck verbal filter much. "I love you so much and was heading back home to tell you. Jasper talked some sense into my brain. We are closing the club after the incident there tonight. I am thrilled I am going to be a daddy. But how did it happen?"

"Well when to two love each other they have sex and create a life. In our case my birth control pill was canceled out by my medicine 2 months ago. Are you sure you want us? I do love you also." She had to joke and be serious at the same time. This is something I fell in love with her.

"Yes I want it all. I met your brother Riley he seems like a decent guy. Do you want to move in with me?"

"I will only after my lease is up next month on my condo. Peter, how are we going to move on from our other arrangement?" I saw the tears coming and drew her closer to me.

"Cold turkey, Hi name is Peter Whitlock nice to meet you." She giggled and shook my hand.

"Isabella Swan, nice to meet you too. I come with some baggage are you sure you handle it. It includes a baby in about 7 months." I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Yes I can and so much more. Love you." Shit my phone goes off now what the fuck. Looking at the text Jasper told me that he is visiting Alice and the club is cleared out. Sent one back briefly explaining baby, accident, and Bella. Of course he calls.

"What do you mean baby, accident, and Bella?" I heard her trying to stop her giggles. "She is with you okay I get it." He sounded happy for some reason.

"Yes baby as in Bella having my child. Accident since she was involved in that one on I-75 with 6 cars. She is fine just minor cuts and bruises. Plus we love each other. I will call you tomorrow." I hung up on him and turned back to Isabella. "Let's get out of here. We have some talking to do out of earshot of some people."

I walked through the mess and ran into Riley. Explaining to him I was taking her home and if her father showed up to call Bella's phone. The ride home I felt peace and happiness wash over me. Finally finding the love of my life and a having child on the way. Our hands were clasped together and it seemed so natural now.

"Shit Peter my father is going to through a fit when he finds out. You do know he is police chief in Forks. How am I going to explain our relationship? He thinks we are just friends and I know for a damn fact knows I am or was a submissive. His wife has a big mouth and slipped they had a BDSM relationship." I chuckled and she giggled at her antics.

"One step at a time and we will get through things. We can tell him we started dating two years ago and did not want people to know. Half-truths will get us through this. Riley and Victoria will accept this easily. Also the baby we should tell him it was planned. We take this one step at time and live for the now." She sighed and snuggled up to my side.

By the time we reached the house she was sound asleep so peacefully. I did not want to wake her but it had to be done. She was grumpy when I told her to get up. I walked her to my room and helped her get comfortable. I stayed with her until she fell back asleep. Slipping away I knew what I had to do. Climbing the stairs to the third floor I went in my playroom and walked to the closet. I found the covers I needed and boxes. It took me some time to clean up, box up toys, and to cover the other stuff but it was worth it. In the end it looked like a storage room. Actually I might even clear everything out and make this a child's playroom.

I had the room in the house so Isabella can have her own study if need be. We can change her old sub room into a nursery. The ideals going through my head to change things to make it seem like she lived her was a first step. By the time I looked at the clock it was almost 6 in the morning. The only thing I need to take care of was the bed in the playroom. First thing Monday morning I will charity to come pick it up.

I went to check on Isabella once again before I went into her room to see what can be saved or donated. I saw her journal sitting there with a photo sticking out. Opening I found a picture of our unborn child. Secretly I wanted a girl that looks exactly like her mother. Reading her journal entry of our last scene brought tears to my eyes. She truly did fall in love with just like I did her. The word beautiful stuck out and knew she wanted out. I took her journal to her desk and wrote back to her. I rarely wrote in this unless wanting her to push herself more on things we have done.

_My Dearest Former Pet,_

_I understand everything now and freely give you a way to follow your heart. Your former master is pleased with everything we have developed over the past two years. _ _I saw you grow into a wonderful strong woman who worked her way to the top in the matter of a year. Through all of our experiences you left a mark on my heart and broke down my dominate side. I fell in love with you the woman who was timid and shy. You have broken out of you shell and spread those wings. Gone is the shy and timid girl. In her place is a successful, powerful, beautiful, and independent woman in her place. I want to say I will always cherish our arrangement for many years to come. I left a piece of me with you. I love you also._

_You're Former Master_

_Master Peter _

_Former Dominant_

Hearing movement in the hall way I closed her journal. I also pocketed the sonogram picture to frame. Running down to the kitchen I started pulling out supplies to make breakfast. Seeing her there in just a pair of my boxers and a shirt made my cock twitch in my pants. Making that decision to leave my BDSM lifestyle was the right one.

A/N: This fic will be short only about 5 more chapters. All will be over 2k words some up to 10k words. The next chapter will jump in time. Peter will be the major point of view in this story.


	3. Babies?

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or any or the characters. Original characters are mine if any added.

PPOV

After clearing breakfast and loading the dishwasher I sat down next to Isabella. She looked rough with her bruises and noticed that one bandage needed to be changed. We were going to head over to the hospital to meet my Uncle Carlisle to make sure the baby was fine.

"Bella, why don't we head up to my bathroom and clean up those cuts and put fresh bandages on. We still need to get ready to meet Carlisle at the hospital to check you out. Riley told me last night your father was heading here." I knew she was a bit freaked out about it. In defense if he was involved in the BDSM scene he could tell what our relationship use to be.

"I can handle my father it is my step mother I worry about. You think you were a strict Dom she makes you look like a saint. The stories she told me of her past subs was enough to tune her out. In all honesty I think they are switches like my brother and his wife. Let's go get ready to leave so I can face my father later. I still need to head home also to feed Arrow and Chubs." Her damn cats each weighed at least 25 to 30 pounds. She headed out of the bedroom and into her sub room to change. I knew she kept some clothing here that she was comfortable in.

I changed also into some relaxed faded jeans and threw on a plain black t-shirt. I grabbed my boots from the closet also. Maybe it is time to think of moving back home to Texas. Do not get me wrong I love Seattle but miss the south awfully bad. If I can convince Isabella into moving with me we can leave everything behind her and start fresh. Once done getting my shoes on I heard her sniffling and opened the door.

"Why you cryin' darlin'?"

"Hormones and the entry you made. You would leave this life behind for me and our child seems unreal."

"It's true I would or actually I did. I want to show you something. Also, do you want to keep any the furniture in this room? I have the charity truck coming out here on Tuesday." She was in shock about what I said. "It is time to start fresh and think this room could be transformed into a nursery." I grabbed her hand and made our way to the third floor. I felt her shaking and I stopped. "Do not worry nothing bad is going to happen." I punched in the code for the door and opened it up.

The look of amazement was on her face and more tears started coming. "You packed everything up just like that. Do you really want to give up the lifestyle?" Now it was my time to be in shock. Did I want to give this up? I did but it will take time to adjust.

"I honestly do. You made me realize what I need and want in my life. I want this room to be either a place for our children or even turned into a study for you. Hell we can even buy a new home." More tears coming and I knew they were happy tears.

"Peter yes I will stay here and in honest truths I was asked to transfer to the Dallas firm to take over as head editor. Do you think you might want to move there if I decide to take the offer?"

"A million times yes I will follow you there. I have a ranch about 30 minutes from Dallas. The house has been sitting empty for the past five years since I came here. Would you like to stay there or move into the city?"

"The ranch sounds better not to big on living in the city. So we are doing this moving to Texas?"

"Hell yes. I can get my sisters to find someone to clean out the house. How long do you think in time wise for the move?"

"If I give my answer at work tomorrow 6 weeks. Do you think it is enough time? If I take it tomorrow my last official day will be tomorrow. They will give me 6 weeks to look for a house and move there." I smiled brightly at her. I knew what I had to do now ask her to marry after getting on her father's good side.

"It is plenty of time. What about your condo here?"

"The condo lease is up in six weeks also. The most I would have to pack is my personal belongings since the condo was furnished. I could just donate the bed or leave it. My cats would have to come too." She gave me those puppy dog eyes fuck me I can't say no to here.

"Of course it should be no problem them. Though they do hate my guts." She giggled at me. "We need to get going to meet with Carlisle before his shift is over."

We finally left after grabbing a couple of bottled water. I knew she was it for me and damn sure needed to talk to her father today to get permission to marry her. Also on agenda today was to talk to Riley and Victoria. Maybe I could get them to take the house here as a belated wedding gift. When I first met Isabella she had just come from her brother's wedding. It is sort of funny she knew who I was and what I was because she just joined the club in search of a Dom. I did the right thing and had a test scene with her. Her trainer was Edward and knew for a fact he never stuck his cock in her. Currently is happily committed to Garrett and only trains a sub if the Dom is a close friend or very trustworthy in the community. Edward and Isabella were best friends growing up in Forks. Once she hit college she started experimenting with what she wanted. By the time she was a senior Edward pointed out she was a submissive. Edward himself was trained by my older sister Charlotte during his sophomore year of college.

To think most of my siblings are involved in the BDSM lifestyle. Charlotte was the first one to leave the lifestyle for her husband Marcus. Now I was the second to leave it for my Isabella. One thought I needed to get an answer to was about to be answered.

"Peter when do you think we can go to Texas?"

"I was thinking we could fly out there Thursday and stay until Tuesday. I want your input on furnishings and all that. I want the house to have both of us in there. Charlotte can help with the interior design since she runs a firm there. I bet if I ask Aunt Esme she can help too." Truthfully I wanted her touch on the house after I saw her condo.

"That sounds good. Do you think that we could move there say 2 weeks after getting back? I want to start fresh and staying here is not going to help. What about the club?"

"I think that time frame works. The club is going to be shut down. Jasper and I discussed it last night. We are going to compensate everyone and clean shop. That reminds me another person to call today." From the corner of my eye she was smiling.

"I could help pack up light things if need be. Hell I am the one who organized your disaster of an office. Is Jasper going to be upset you're moving away? The whole twin connection thing you two have is freaky." I laughed at her and totally agreed we were so much alike. I finally found a parking space close to the entrance and parked the car.

"Actually he might be moving also he talked about it for a while. Let's go get that baby checked out." Exiting the car we headed in through the ER and saw Uncle Carlisle standing there.

"The two lovebirds finally show up. Bella, how are you feeling? Do not sugar coat dear I will know been seeing you since you were in diapers."

"Daddy C I am actually not that bad off. I felt no pain in my stomach area and the damn bruises and cuts hurt. How is mama doing?" I could tell by that look he was somewhat pleased with her answer.

"Mama is fine and let's take you back to get a sonogram of my grandchild. Peter, Jasper is here too up on the third floor room 305 if you want to see him after this." Should have known I felt that zap of familiar energy here.

"We will and how is Alice doing?"

"Better now and going to take some time to heal. Is your brother in love with her?" He chuckled and so did I.

"I really think so Uncle Carlisle. This is the first time since Maria he is totally attached to someone who doesn't know he is in love with her."

"That is good. Bells sit up there and get comfy. Also you know the drill with the sonogram so fix your clothes." She got up on the table laid down and pushed her pants down to her coot and pushed her shirt up. Uncle Carlisle got some type of gel out. "This is going to be cold." He rubbed the gel on her stomach. "Let's see that baby." The picture on the screen came up and I could see the little dot on the screen that would be my baby. "Bells everything looks fine so far. Let me double check." He gasped that is not good. "Guys it is all good. Bells when they did your last sonogram how long ago was it?"

"Two weeks ago. What did you find daddy?"

"Peter sit please. This is good news rather not have you fainting. You are about 10 weeks along not 7 weeks and you are pregnant with fraternal twins. Look at the screen see the one sac here." He pointed at the screen. "Here is baby b in this sac." She started crying and I got up to comfort her.

"Pete I am happy. Happy tears okay. So two babies think we can handle that. Should have known I would have twins considering you are a twin." She busted out laughing along with Uncle Carlisle. "Are you happy about two instead of one?"

"Yes and very much so. I love you. Uncle Carlisle, will it be safe for her to fly? I need to ask because we are flying out to Texas in a few days."

"Flying is okay up until she is 20 weeks pregnant. I say this because she is having twins. Why are you going to Texas?"

"Daddy does not tell mama but we are moving there. I got a job offer and Peter here wants to go with me. Is there still the family dinner tonight?"

"I won't say anything and of course. Dinner is at 6 and your father is going to be there. Riley and Vicky can't make it. I am proud and happy for both of you to finally realize you belong together. Peter take care of her well. I am going to let you on a secret I got offered a position at Dallas Memorial and Esme is trying to get me to take it. It is like she has a sixth sense about things. Edward of course you know is moving there in a few weeks at the Children's Hospital. You will have family around no matter what."

"Wow Uncle Carl you're seriously going to move there away from this madhouse. All we need now is Emmett and Rosalie to move, along with Bella's family."

"Bells why don't you come home with me so you can talk to your father. Peter, spend some time with your brother and Alice and head over. I have been officially off duty for an hour." He suggested maybe they can soften up the earful I will get with her father.

"That sounds good, you okay with that Bella? I will join up with you in a couple of hours."

"Yes I will be fine and we will butter up my dad for you. Right daddy?"

"Of course, daughter. Let's get out of here. Before I forget, here are some pictures." Sneaky bastard snuck one and stuck in his pocket.

"I saw that. Aunt Esme rubbed off on you." He laughed at me. I kissed Isabella goodbye and headed up to see Jasper and Alice.

A few hours later….

Arriving at my Uncle and Aunt's home brought me back to a time where I lost my parents. It was still fresh in my mind even though it has been nearly 10 years since they passed away. My phone alerted me I had a text. Looking down I saw it was Isabella. **My dad knows and he is somewhat happy. Try to speak to him alone or have Daddy C help you. I love you. **I saw the man on the porch talking with Uncle Carlisle. I have met her father on a handful of occasions but now like this.

"Peter get up here. We need to talk before dinner." Uncle Carlisle yelled at me. He reminds me so much of my mother in his mannerisms. I walked up to the porch and greeted them. "I am going to sit over here you two have things to discuss. Charlie, be nice and same goes with you Pete. Bella needs you two to be on good terms."

"Sir, I like to say I really love you daughter and will do everything in my power to make her happy." Shit I did not expect him to punch me in the eye. Fuck that shit hurts. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Knocking up my little girl. With not one but two babies. Also for taking two years to finally admit that you love each other. I know she loves you to death. I actually do like kid you didn't throw a punch back. If you hurt her in anyway it will be more than a punch in the eye. I know how to cover up a murder. Also you better make her an honest woman also." I was shocked he just gave me permission to marry her.

"Yes sir we did not plan this. We do love each other and I will always take care of her. I was going to ask permission but since you gave me the okay. What about Riley will I need his permission too?"

"Actually no he gave you his blessing too. If you check your texts or voice mail he left it there. He got caught up on a case from last night. That James guy he arrested ended up pissing off an inmate and that inmate ended up strangling him to death. The inmate that did this was in for a probation violation on a theft charge. One he heard James was in for almost killing a woman he lost it. The guy is married with two young daughters. Let's say Riley is going to fudge his paperwork to look like self-defense." I was shocked to see James gone and Riley actually covering it up.

"I be damned. Can Riley even do that?"

"Of course they trust him since his daddy is Chief Police. This does not go beyond here and you can tell the girl and your brother."

The rest of the night was uneventful we ate talked about our move to Texas. Esme wanted to join us in Texas when we went so she can look for a house for them. I told them there was a ranch with 30 acres up for sale about a mile from where my house was. She jumped at the chance to go look at it. We will be staying at a hotel in Dallas and driving out to the ranches over the weekend to make lists of what is needed. My sister Charlotte is going to meet with us Friday and have the realtor come too for Esme. Now all I had to do was get into my safety deposit box this week to get Isabella's engagement ring. I plan on asking her during family dinner on Wednesday. We will be staying with my Uncle and Aunt the night before we leave.

A/N: Leaving it there for now. The next chapter should be up later today or even tomorrow. I know the confrontation with Charlie and Peter was not too involved. I think Carlisle and Bella buttered him a bit. Peter still needed to get punched in his eye. Charlie is protective of her but not so much. Carlisle is more protective of her since his family helped raise her from a baby. I am thinking the next chapter will an outtake on why the Cullen's are in her life and where is Renee.


	4. Outtake 1

A/N: This is a peek into why Renee is not in the story. I will also add sort of a cut scene from Peter and Charlie's meeting. At the time it seemed to flow with chapter until I cut it from it. I would like to thank those who actually read this. Going over previous chapters I saw some mistakes they will be corrected. I really hate spell and grammar checks the fragmented sentences are driving me nuts. It can be simple things too it finds.

Charlie POV

Here it was Renee was finally in labor and our child was going to be here soon. I had to drop Riley off with Billy and Sarah for the night. He knew he would be a big brother soon and never questioned it. I knew Carlisle and Esme were also already at the hospital since her water broke about an hour before Renee's. Emmett their adopted son was staying with Carlisle's sister who was visiting from Texas.

Once admitted they put her in the same room as Esme. I swear Carlisle and I were about to pull our hair out. I heard him muttering under his breath about how it was easier to adopt a child than being put through this. I laughed at him and he shot me a glare. Esme was than deemed ready to push. About the same time Renee was also.

An hour later our daughter Isabella Marie Swan was welcomed into the world. Little Edward Anthony Cullen entered the world 10 minutes before little Isabella. Renee and Esme were already planning their wedding.

The months flew by and seeing Isabella grow was amazing. It was Valentine's Day and I was taking Renee out to dinner. Esme and Carlisle offered to watch our kids since they will be taking a romantic getaway that weekend. Dinner was wonderful and once on the way traffic was light. An oncoming car on the opposite side had moved into our lane to miss a deer was the last thing I remembered. When I came too I was in a hospital bed with Carlisle looking over a chart. "Where's Renee Carlisle?"

"I need to stay calm Charlie. You might not like what I have to say." This was not good at all.

"Okay I will stay calm."

"Renee passed away on the surgical table. There was too much blood loss and internal damage done. We tried everything to save her. I am going to call Esme to check up on the kids and tell her you're awake." I broke down and cried for Renee. Carlisle hugged me and usually we just shake hands or knock shoulders. "We all will be here for you to help support you and the kids. Just ask we are only a call away or better yet two houses down. I will be back shortly. I am terribly sorry about Renee she was a wonderful person."

Over the years after losing Renee I threw myself into work. Riley and Isabella were basically the Cullen's adopted children. When Isabella started to talk Esme was mama. Esme even tried to show her pictures of Renee say that was her mama. Carlisle became daddy C when she was around the age of 7. I was daddy or when she hit her teen years Charlie. Isabella and Edward were thick as thieves growing up. They clung together like glue and in many complete opposites of each other. Both were very smart and graduated high school at 16 and went off to college and graduated at 21 with masters. Edward and Isabella both earned master degrees in Literature. The exception was Edward minored in education while Isabella minored in journalism.

Riley ended up following me in my footsteps and becoming a police officer. He went to work for the Seattle PD. A year later he was married to Victoria. I ended up getting remarried to Sue Clearwater when Bella was 18. She introduced me to the world of BDSM and let's just say that I enjoy it very well. I know for a damn fact both my kids are involved. I was visiting Riley and Isabella one weekend when I saw an invitation for a well know BDSM club in Seattle in both their homes. I also found a packet filled with checklists and a contract on Isabella's desk in her office. In the back of my mind I wanted to confront both of them. The key that made me think not to get involved was they were adults and made their own choices now. What got me was that Isabella was going to be a sub under Carlisle's nephew Peter. Peter was a great guy and everything but never suspected he was a dom. Hell the first time I met Victoria I knew damn well she was a domme.

Here it is two years later and now my little girl is pregnant with twins no less. She pleaded with me not to hurt him. We talked in privacy and she admitted she was Peter's submissive for two years. She also explained that the pregnancy was not planned. I knew from what she told me her birth control was canceled about by the antibiotics. She also informed me that she was offered a promotion and would be moving to Texas within the next six weeks. My little was growing up now and I had to let her go. I knew deep down she was completely in love with Peter. The first time they met when she was 8 and he was 14 she followed him like a lost puppy. It was cute at first being he was her first crush. It didn't shock me when Edward admitted he was gay during their first year of college. Isabella hid it from all of us while they went to high school together. He came out to her when he was 15. They played the whole family by pretending to date in high school and attending proms and homecomings together.

In my heart I knew also I would have to give permission to Peter to marry her. Carlisle already gave his blessing along with Riley. After I did punch him in his eye I immediately felt bad but hell I wanted him to scare him. I gave him my blessing before he could even ask me. He had the balls to do so. Now to sit back and wait until the wedding date will be. In the midst of all this I finally can be happy in the way my children's lives turned out. Bella getting married and having twins, making me a grandfather. Riley also informed me that Victoria was expecting. The few months are going to change everybody's lives.

Peter POV Meeting Isabella for the first time. Glances over the years.

The first time I officially met Isabella was when I was 10. In some weird way at the time I thought to myself she is annoying as hell. Jasper, Edward, Riley, Emmett, and I were outside making a mess in the mud. Bella came over and wanted to play also. I ended up pushing her into the mud and to think why in the hell did my 10 year old self do that. She got up shook it off and started to play with us boys. I remember standing up and turning away from her. The next thing I knew I was pushed into the mud puddle. She ran to Aunt Esme quickly who scolded her on being so dirty. All of us boys knew we were in trouble. The week we spent in Forks was actually enjoyable and made friends for life.

When I was 16 we visited Forks once again. My hormonal sex crazed state really through me for a loop. Bella was now 12 and was growing into her body well. Even at 12 she had sexual appeal and did not know it. She was filling out in her chest area and developing curves. The gangs minus Riley were here. Riley was spending the summer in La Push with Jacob from what I was told. Jacob was a good friend of his that was recently diagnosed with leukemia. Charlotte was also visiting this time and made quick friends with Bella. If they knew what I have been doing since I was 15 when an older woman introduced me into the world of BDSM. She started training me once I hit 16. I fell in love with the lifestyle and also knew where to draw the line. This summer changed my life and knew now that I was in love with Isabella Swan.

A few years have passed since the last time we saw any one from Forks unless my family came to us. My parents were involved in a drunken driving crash and lost their lives instantly. Charlotte had just turned 16 and Jasper and I were 20. Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme came to support us along with some of the gang from Forks. When I saw Isabella fuck I wanted to take her away and just fuck her brains out. I wanted to tie her to my whipping table and make her cum so many times she blacks out. I wanted to break her in so she would not want another man in her life. The funeral was simple and we all cried and grieved over their loss. What through me for a complete shock was yes I knew my parents were wealthy but never expected them to be worth nearly 3 billion dollars. My Uncle Carlisle explained to me that in fact we were and he was worth about the same. Their parents and generations before were well off because of the oil trade. When my mother married my father he took over the business. One thing they did right was bringing us up not knowing the extent of wealth and greed.

During that same visit Edward came to me explaining someone suggest I talk to him. For fuck's sake he was 16 and was discovering sex. I never expected him to be interested in BDSM. He also told me Isabella was caught looking into sites on it. He made a promise to her he would take her as a submissive to train if she was interested. Edward told me he started training under a woman named Sue Clearwater. He did make a promise that he would not have sex with her and she sort confessed recently she wanted me to take her virginity. I be damned she was interested in like I was with her. The family took leave about a week later. Jasper and I discussed me moving into Seattle. He would stay here until Char graduated high school in two years and off to college. I think in all honesty he would be following me to Seattle.

By the time I was 26 and running a pretty successful membership only club my life seemed together. Edward confessed that Isabella had been trained and often times scene with him and his partner to keep her training fresh. They both were out of school and working successful jobs. Edward also confessed to me she was still in fact a virgin. He never used toys on her that would break her hymen. I confessed to him I wanted a new sub after my last one went all psycho crazy on me. I suggested of setting up a test scene with her to see how responsive she was to me. I would use my private room in the club to do the test scene. For some reason I made up the contract for her knowing I had to have her. If she tests wells that night I will hand her the contract to go over. The last thing on the short list was finding two pieces of jewelry for her. The one being her collar and the other a reminder of who she belongs to on days we do not play.

A/N The outtake is a bit rough but the point was to see how their lives have intertwined for years. They never saw each other much since Peter's parents only took the family to Forks maybe a couple of times over the years. Yes Isabella knew he was a dom when she went to his parent's funeral. Edward trained her in ways to receive pain and to know pleasure from that pain. Personally I rather of Peter trained Isabella but she needed experience to test scene with Peter. I chose Edward to train her since we know that he can push her buttons and never touch her in a sexual way. All her pleasure was from the pain she received.


	5. Texas

A/N: I never expected this to get the hits it has. Thank you for the support. I am focusing on 3 stories at once. I no longer know how long this story will be now. There is a lot of fill in to cover. There will be outtakes from this and the first is done. The second one is how Peter and Bella reconnected. I am going through again to fill in blanks on outtakes.

Peter POV (They are in Texas with Esme)

The flight down to Texas was boring as hell. Isabella slept the whole flight after being up half the morning getting sick. Charlotte was helping me arrange a romantic dinner at my ranch. Aunt Esme is in the loop about what is happening and will spend some time with Charlotte. Alice got released from the hospital two before we left. Jasper vowed to her he would be there for her every step of the way. He found a therapist who understands the BDSM lifestyle and will not judge her in anyway. I knew that he was talking about Rosalie. Boy needs to get it together and confess he has been in love with the pixie girl for the past year. Once we got to the hotel Isabella went off to take a shower. I made a few calls to both the caretaker of my property and Charlotte to bring the keys with her tomorrow.

Isabella's hormones got the best of her when she realized we were actually moving on with our new life. She came to grips about accepting the position here in Dallas. The meeting tomorrow morning was to get her paperwork squared away and get her id badge. The CEO offered to let her work at home if she could not make it the office. Caius Volturi was a person who prided upon his employees take time for their family. He himself took the time to change what his father set up in the company. They provided day care, flexible office hours, and peace of mind knowing if something happened while they were at work they could leave no questions asked. He was married to a wonderful woman named Gianna who herself is currently pregnant with their second child. Isabella told me that though they get backed up on work they do not expect it to be all done by the deadlines. Last week was the first time she got stressed because of all the last minute manuscripts going across her desk. Marcus Volturi was the co CEO operating the office in Dallas. Just like his brother he believed in the same values. His wife just gave birth to their third child a month ago.

When she got out of the shower she had changed into a t-shirt of mine paired with yoga pants. Honestly see her in my clothes made me hard instantly.

"Darlin' you tryin' to kill me wearing my clothes." She fucking giggled at me. I did not notice I moved to her and embraced her. She grabbed my cock and smiled at me.

"Is this for me sweetie? I think that junior wants to play." Fuck me please. My mouth was not working with my brain wanted to say. "Hmm. I wonder if I do this." She took her hand and placed it down into my pants and started to stroke me. Hell I did not notice she had her pants off until I looked down. She stopped what she was doing and undid my pants and pushed them down. "I want you now Peter. I want your cock to fill my pussy and my ass. I want you to break in this bed. Do you want me Peter to fuck you?" O god loss of words I walked away to grab my bag. I knew I brought a few toys and lube. When I turned around she was up on all fours on the bed. "Fuck me already please I need you." I could see how wet she was. Well fuck me she was wearing an anal plug.

"Where do you want my cock Isabella? I see you have been naughty and wore a plug on the trip here." I slapped the plug and she moaned.

"My pussy, Master. I want you to fuck me hard. I want you...FUCK!" I slammed myself in her calling me master did it in from me torturing her some.

"You are fucking tight. How does being completely filled feel?" I grabbed the dildo, condom, and lube I sat to the side.

"So good I need more." I drove in faster while lubing the dildo to take my place in her pussy. I needed her ass so much after see that plug. I pulled out of her pussy and took the dildo and placed in her.

"You ready for me pet. I am going to take the plug out now." She moaned more since I was taking my time pulling it out. I was dribbling on lube to help. I also placed the condom on and smothered it in lube. I took the lube and squirted more on her ass enough so when I entered her it will be lubricated. Working my cock in her ass was slow pleasure.

"Fuck just fucks me. I need you more." I was half in then slammed home filling her to the hilt. "FUCK faster Peter." I picked up the speed and grabbed the remote and turned on the dildo on high speed. Her moans were getting louder and feeling the vibrations through the thin membrane between us was going to set me off sooner than I would like.

"Isabella come please I can't hold it any longer." She came screaming incoherent words. I felt her milking my cock and the dildo. Fucking Christ. "ISABELLA!" I slowly pulled out of her and quickly got rid of the condom. My god I feel like a sub all over again. I went and grab to cuddle with her completely lost in my own world. I even forgot about the dildo that I saw here throwing it on the floor. Even when we played my orgasm was never this mind blowing. Last time I felt this was I took her virginity two years ago. We made a deal that instead of the playroom I would take her in my bed. I honestly never took a sub to my own bed. Isabella was the first and is going to be the last until I die. Before her the subs I had were too clingy.

"Peter, are you okay? Was it too much for you?"

"It was not too much and it was beyond words. It was perfect and feels like everything finally clicked into place. I love you so much. I can never express how much I love you and want everything with you."

"I love you also and you're everything to me also." We ended up ordering food in and sat around the room watching television. I also set up a wake-up call for 8 in the morning. My cell phone started to ring.

"I need to get this it's Jasper." I untangled her from me to grab my phone.

"Yes bro what is wrong you are calling me. Is something wrong?"

"Not really just that we had an offer on the club from someone with the last name of Swan. They gave me the work up to look over. The guy even gave me a sealed envelope of contracts he wants clients to sign in order to be admitted in. There is a list of rules including police background checks, medical screenings, and an emergency contact. Does Isabella know anything about this?"

"Let me ask hold on."

"Isabella the club got a bid with the last name of Swan do you know anything about it?"

"I do it's me or actually Riley and I. I want to be silent partner and Riley will run the club. We used some of our inheritance for it. Riley and I discussed this when we had lunch together the other day. You're not made are you?" Actually I am not but a little shocked that they want to keep the club running.

"No just shocked. Are you sure you want to completely give up the lifestyle?" She giggled I think our little session earlier was an indication I say no.

"I do want to but also there are times I want it. Does that make sense to you?"

"Yes complete sense. We can work on something later let me tell Jasper."

"Jasper it is her and her brother. She wants silent partner. Get paperwork drawn up to have our names taken out and put in Riley's only on them. Also do not worry about the money it will be an early baby shower gift to him." She was giving me a look like I am going to kill you. "Actually just have him pay the taxes for the year we just got the bill in. It is sitting in my bill folder to go over when I get back."

"Sure no problem I am taking Alice to Texas in a few weeks to look around to see if she wants to start fresh there. I'll take care of everything." He hung up on me with no goodbye.

"So Miss Swan want to tell me how much money you actually have? If you can afford my club you probably do not have to work either right."

"Fine okay I do not have to work but I like it. Money wise my trust fund from my grandparents is worth about 35 million same for Riley. My dad has money too from his parents worth about 20 million. We were raised to only use that money if need be. The Cullen's know and from them I learned that money doesn't buy everything. I work yes but the money I make is all I spend. I never dipped into my trust fund. Riley has to buy his home and cars. Victoria knows but she also comes from a background like mine in some ways. I have no clue what my grandparents earned their money on but my father always said it was old money. I wish I did know to tell the truth."

"Okay do you still want to work after the babies are here? You know I do not need to work but chose to. This is why I am a lawyer with Jasper. Jasper is coming here in a few weeks with Alice to see if she likes the area. He wants to come home here. We have been gone for nearly six years and it is about time."

"I would like to go back to work after. Right now I am leaning on being a stay at home mother. I rather see my children grow up instead of having a nanny. I could even work at home and actually work on the novel that has been nagging me for the past two years." Huh she is writing a book.

"Just curious what is the book about?"

"Our story without the whole getting into details of giving factual information. It is a work of fiction with facts added in. I am basing the love story on the development of a BDSM relationship over the years and how the couple involved saw something past their arrangement. It sounds silly but in reality there is nothing like it." She is amazing seriously and pretty damn smart.

"It sounds wonderful. Are you sure about the basis of a BDSM relationship the center of the book? I would think they would interview you asking you if you had personal experiences with it."

"Yes I know this and all I could say is that I had reliable resources that want to remain anonymous. You do realize almost all of our family practices the lifestyle but deny in front of us. Hell I knew Riley and Victoria were members of the club when you had me organize your office." I knew she was right my office was a disaster area before she came into my life. After a scene one night at the club I took her to my office for down time. I should have never told her to speak freely. I got scolded like a little kid seriously thinking she could easily switch to a domme, with the right training.

"Alright little one let's get us to bed it is almost 11 and we gotta get up at 8. I also think it will be a long day after lunch." She cuddled into my side and laid her head on my chest. Her fingers were drawing circles on my chest until she had fallen asleep. In my life now I just want complete happiness and if she decides to start our d/s relationship I will allow it. That is the furthest from my mind at the moment. We just need to take one step at time now with twins on the way.

Bella POV (Finally LOL)

My meeting with Marcus Volturi went by without a hitch. All the paperwork was completed and my id badge will be ready when I return in 6 weeks. Now I was waiting for Peter to pick me to take us to lunch than to the ranch. Honestly after last night I miss the playroom and need to get him alone tonight and maybe discuss maybe playing a weekend a month. I had an ideal on how I wanted the master bedroom and the nursery. I just hope Charlotte and Esme can make it work. Peter and I had similar tastes when it came to decorating.

Lunch was boring with talk about fabrics, colors, what room should be what, and the house Esme is going to look at before we head to our ranch. It seems surreal that we are taking this step and moving here. If Edward or Garrett forgets to feed my cats when I am gone I might just have to kill them both. Chubs, a gift from Edward when I was 15 he found wandering around outside the diner in town. The damn cat ended up growing into a fat lazy cat too after we got him fixed. Arrow was another cat from Edward actually it is his damn cat he could not have in his new place right after college. Stupid I of course told I will the take the cat. Once he owned his own place he tried to move Arrow in there and she ended up shredding his curtains in the family room. I think Arrow made buddies with Chubs they were mischief ones.

Our first stop before the ranch was the house a mile from it. When we were driving up the driveway I heard Esme's gasp. The house was very similar to one in Forks. I knew than she will take it. The tour of the house was quick and she placed a bid for it. The back of the house even had large glass windows ceiling to floor. When we arrived to our ranch I saw a two story home if you call it that. It was fashioned in old southern mansions with the columns in the front. I fell in love right away. It reminded me of the house in Gone with the Wind.

"Isabella, close your mouth before you catch flies hun." Shit Charlotte. "Let's head in since the others are in there already."

"He told me he had a house not a damn mansion. How in the hell are we supposed to furnish this house?"

"A room at a time or in your case at least the master bedroom, sitting room, offices, nursery, dining, and whatever else. Do not worry there Bella, between you taste and Peter's it shall be easy. Hell I could have it done within a week with my subcontractors." I followed her in and found Peter and Esme in what could be a sitting room.

"Peter, when were you going to mention this was a mansion?" I got dizzy and think he caught me.

"Are you okay you seem overwhelmed?"

"You think this is a lot to take in. Let's start here because I think this would be the sitting room. One question please tell me the house has central heat and air." He laughed at me and pointed to the ceiling with the air vent. "Ass." I smacked him.

"I think this room should be done in reds and creams. The walls can be done in red and furniture in cream with splashes of red with throw pillows. What do you think?"

"You are right. I can bring a few pieces of art from my condo that could work with the theme. I see two plush armchairs a loveseat and dark wood tables." I saw Char making notes. We were going to exchange emails on the final picks of furniture. "Can I make a suggestion right now please?"

"Go ahead sweets."

"How about we give Esme and Charlotte free reign on the major rooms and we just pick what we want the bedroom? They both know our tastes and Esme is planning staying out here for another week. I just feel overwhelmed at the moment. Actually Esme and Char can you excuse us for a few." He took me upstairs to what I am thinking is the master bedroom.

This space is twice the size of his in Seattle. I fall in love with the French doors leading out to the balcony. I can see a 4 poster king size bed in here and cherry wood furniture. He led me to the master bathroom that was very similar to ours in Seattle. "I love this room. I do not want to change the wall color the cream color works in here."

"What did you want to ask in private?"

"Can we leave one room foraplayroomplease?"

Peter POV 

I think I just heard her right she wants a playroom. I knew now we had to discuss this Aunt Esme and Charlotte will be busy going room to room for a while. I ran my hands through my hair as a nervous habit. She started to bit her bottom lip.

"I did hear you right, a playroom." I am going to mess with her since there actually is a hidden room on this floor for that purpose when I renovated this house.

"Yes damn it I think leaving the lifestyle we can never fully leave. I was thinking over things on the way here. How are you opposed to a weekend a month? That way we can still be a normal couple. Last night in the hotel room concreted that thought."

"I agree to it on one condition."

"Am I going to regret something or…" I got down on one knee she started crying. Screw the romantic dinner tonight.

"Isabella, we have known each other since we were thrown together as kids. Though, we never spent much time together besides our friends when we were kids and teenagers. I fell in love with you than and meeting up again nearly 3 years ago. I saw you turn into a wonderful loving, caring, and attractive, smart, and beautiful woman. Our relationship may have been unconventional but we still made it work outside of it. You became my confident, best friend, and lover. Now you are giving me the best gift of all children. I want to grow old with you and sit here on a porch swing seeing our grandchildren playing in the yard. I want to be your everything. I love you so much will you do the honors are becoming my wife. Will you marry me?" She got quiet and flung herself at me and started kissing me.

"Yes you silly man. A million times yes I will marry you. You're everything. I want to grow old with only you. I love you so much." I took the ring and placed it upon her finger.

"Mama?" I turned around and saw tears in her Aunt Esme's eyes along with Charlotte's. Isabella got up and went into her arms.

"Bella and Peter I am proud that you two found each other. I know you will make it. It took you long enough." She slapped me. "That was for taking so long to get the stick out of your ass."

"Aunt Esme you cussed. Wait till Emmett hears this." I got another slap from Charlotte. "Hey now stop hitting me."

"So, when is the wedding before or after the babies are born?" Oh shit forgot to tell Char she was having twins. She slapped me again fuck.

"Peter if I say I wanted to get married before we move here would you object?"

"No but do you think we can get one planned out before we move here in three weeks."

"I think so. I only want family and close friends attending. Mama, can we have it in your yard? The weather should be fine to have it outdoors."

"Yes we can or one better have it here in a month. We can get everyone to fly here. Bella when you get back to Forks tell Rose to take you dress shopping. Peter, hire packers for both of your homes. Charlotte and I can get this place ready to move in a week. Charlotte, is Felix still catering? Also now, do Jane and Alec still own that cake shop?"

"Yes and yes. How about we have dinner at his restaurant tonight so you all know how his food is. Peter, before you ask no he has not asked me yet to marry him." Sometimes I think she was my twin not Jasper.

"Are you ready for a windfall of madness the next few weeks, Isabella?"

"Actually I am. The sooner we are married the better. I do not want to have a beach ball under my dress or leaky tits after." We all cracked up at this. "Please tell the water works I need to pee."

"Yes go."

Here we are moving and getting married all within a month's time. What in the hell was I thinking? That's right I am pussy whipped and well do anything she asks of me. They left us alone for to go over what needs to be done for the wedding. What I did not plan for was what Isabella asked when she came back out of the bathroom.

"Peter, would you let me dominate you and be my slave?" Oh fuck I am in trouble my wildest fantasy just came true.

A/N 2: Alright clear something up with Charlie punching Peter. He knew that he was her dom but also knew he knocked up his little girl. Though in all honesty he shouldn't of considering Carlisle and Esme basically raised her after the accident killing Renee. Hell my own father punched one of my ex-boyfriends for keeping me out past curfew. I was a freshman and he was a senior in high school. In some ways Peter deserved it for taking his time admitting he was in love with her. In my eyes Charlie knew he was in love with her from a dinner years ago.


	6. And we have

Disclaimer: All rights to Twilight and characters belong to S.M.

A/N: This chapter jumped some months. Do not, worry there are out takes I have planned and started that will be posted over the next few weeks.

Peter POV

The wedding went off without a hitch. Bella had sported a small baby bump and her dress had hid it well. She chose an ivory colored floor length strapless dress with an empire waist. Her tits filled out nicely in the dress. Sue me I am a man and love how much her body has changed over the past few months. I had signed over the club to Riley as part owner, I bought out Jasper's half. They are planning to reopen the club in a few weeks. Isabella was putting final touches on client paperwork for the club. I also still have say since my name is still associated with the club. The last thing of paperwork Isabella is working on the final draft of the contracts for both dom and sub. Her work hours have been cut down where she went in two days a week and worked the rest at home. Today I was in my office reviewing some contracts for bids that were needed for the ranch. I had notice a large vanilla envelope sitting on my desk. There was a note taped to the outside.

Peter

Please look this over and check over the list. I will draw up a contract according to the list.

Love Bella

We had agreed or mainly me for us to switch roles and now here is the proof. I decided to leave the list for us to discuss in person after I peeked at it. Yes I once was a sub but Bella needs a bit more training before she can be a Mistress. I was planning on training her after the twins are born. She would need to learn how to use everything properly and how to hit with the punishment toys.

Today was also the day we would be finding out the sexes of our twins. Uncle Carlisle had finally moved here shortly after we returned from our honeymoon. I had driven Bella into work this morning so we can head over to her 20 week appointment. Though she had found an ob/gyn here in Dallas, she wanted Uncle Carlisle to do the ultrasound. The twins would be raised knowing they had two sets of grandparents. She wanted Edward and Garrett to be their godfathers. I agreed to it of course these kids will know love from all of our extended family.

I ended up not finishing going over the contracts for bids of new construction. Things around the property needed to get done but my focus is Bella and the twins. We have played maybe twice since moving here. Fuck I did let her dominate me in our bedroom not in the playroom.

I was now heading to Volturi Publishing to meet Isabella and take her to Uncle Carlisle. The trip wasn't so bad considering it was after lunch and traffic was lighter. Pulling up front I saw her drinking a bottle of water. Thankfully it was Friday and she won't be needed back into the office until Tuesday for meetings. She climbed into the passenger side and threw her briefcase over the seat.

"Rough day, sweetheart?" I asked her.

"Actually, no just these kids are sitting on my bladder making me pee every ten minutes. Marcus told me to just start coming in on Tuesdays for meetings and he will send a courier out to the house on Mondays and Fridays."

"That is good news. I really missed you today. The bid contracts are driving me nuts. Jasper and Alice are moving in next week until they find a place together." Yea my brother finally told Alice how he really feels and his dream of moving back home to Texas. She actually agreed saying she could always find work here in a medical office or hospital.

"Good took his ass long enough. Daddy C wants to hire Alice once his office is officially opened in a few weeks. Her references and track records are spotless when he called up on them."

We made it to the hospital within ten minutes of leaving her job. Making it to the right floor where Uncle Carlisle was on we found him waiting at the nurse's station. He greeted us and we followed him into an exam room.

"Bells you know the routine hop up there. So today is the day we find out what my grandkids will be." He was smiling widely.

"Yup gramps. Ya know you will have to be quiet about it until tonight over dinner." I forgot about dinner with them. Edward and Garrett were in town for a month since school let out. "This friggen heat is driving me nuts. Daddy did they mention anything about moving here yet?" She was talking while he set up the machine and goo on her stomach. "Oh, that feels good." He chuckled at her. She was having a good day for sure. These hormones have me going crazy.

"Alright you two ready?" She nodded her head at him and switched the lights off. He found them. "Well baby A is in a good position so let's see." He took the wand over her stomach. "There is my granddaughter." A girl oh shit shotgun time. "Let's see if baby b is going to let them see." He moved over to the other twin. "It's a good thing they are fraternal this one is going to be granddaughter too." I collapsed. "Peter!"

Bella POV

Well I be damned Peter actually fainted. It was comical the look on his face. Daddy put smelling salts under his nose. "Welcome back Peter." He looked around the room and noticed he was in a bed.

"Peter, what the hell was that about anyways?" I was giggling.

"Well I was thinking about buying a shotgun when we found the first girl. Then when twin b was annoced as a girl too I do not know I just fainted. Well you know I am happy extremely happy baby. It was just a shock we are having two girls." Daddy was laughing at him.

"Now you know how I feel being protective of Isabella here. Though she is not my biological child I helped raise her. Trust me I wanted to kill my own son if he hurt her. This was before he came out to us." I laughed at that and so did Peter. "I want you to stay here for a bit longer until you get your bearings back and I will check back on you in about an hour."

"So names for these two little peanuts."

"Elizabeth Rose, for one of the twins. It was my mother's name."

"I love it. The other I think should be Carlie Renesme"

"Huh Renesme where did you get that from?"

"Renee my birth mother and Esme my mother. I consider Esme my mother even though she did give birth to me."

"I agree so we have the names should we tell them tonight or wait until they are born."

Daddy came back into the room. I did not even realize an hour passed. "Wait for what Bells"

"We have their names picked out. I am going to tell you. Elizabeth Rose and Carlie Renesme."

Daddy started to tear up us naming one after his sister. "They are beautiful names and I think my sister would be proud of letting you two name one after her." He came over to hug Peter and me. "Well Petey you feel better now."

"I do Uncle Carlisle can we blow this joint now. I still have to pick up Aunt Esme up to bring her over to start cooking."

"You can I called her and said you were running a bit late and also before I forget here are the ultrasound pictures. I labeled each twin for the both of you. I guess you two can leave now. Edward and Garrett are picking up dessert so be warned." We said our goodbyes and headed to pick up my mama.

I was excited now that we knew we were having two girls. I still wanted to give him a son. There is always next time.

"Peter, how many kids do you want?" I said out of the blue to break the silence of the floating around the car.

"Honestly I didn't actually have an exact number. Now with the twins on the way I want at least 3 maybe 4. I could care less if we have all girls or some of each."

"Good because I want another one in a few years after these two are older. I was thinking, maybe we could try after they turn two. I never expected to ever want kids but now that I am pregnant I love it. Hated the morning sickness and I am finally getting used to my hormones."

"We need to talk. I saw what you left me. I want to bring in Edward or even Garrett into this arrangement. What I want to ask will you wait until after the twins are born to have them train you as a dom? I love you and I want them and trust them to teach you. I would but I need to separate myself in this. I will be there during your training and be your mentor first until the training is done."

"I agree and I do trust you. We can file that stuff away until the time is right. I love you and maybe Edward and Garrett are a better choice than having your brother come in. Did you arrange the guestroom for them?"

"I did and they arrive next Friday morning. I believe we have to pick them up. Alice wants to talk to you about some things. She wants to have a dom/sub relationship with Jasper but is scared. Rose recommended for her to talk to you. Rose told her that you have been a sub for me for nearly two years and now that we are married how we work it out. I will tell you one thing Alice still has issues about what James pulled on her."

"I will sit her down than have Jasper talk to her also after. I would recommend they both sit down and go over the limit lists and whatever James did to her to put as a hard limit for now until she is comfortable with it. I know it had to do with ropes and I know Jasper loves rope play he would have to adjust. Wasn't he also into blood play also?"

"Yes and I believe because Alice likes pain a lot. Though now I think she rather needs loving care. Punishments basically turn her on and having physical pain draws her to sub space quicker. She needs this talk and Jasper will have to adjust. I want you to write a limit list for both to fill out before the talk. James was her only dom, he trained her to his liking to accept everything he threw at her."

"Alright, not a problem all this talk is making me want to play now." He chuckled at me.

"We can but it will have to be light play. I do not want to hurt you or the babies." He pulled up to Mama's house and she was already waiting for us on the porch.

Peter POV

Well I could not deny the fact I wanted to play. Tomorrow I will collar her for a few hours and bring her into the playroom. Right now we arrived home and the women headed straight to the kitchen.

This is going to be a long night.

A/N: Sorry for the delay this chapter fills in some things. The outtakes will be added over the next couple of weeks. Next chapter we catch a glimpse into Alice's mindset now. I was going to pair her with another character at first. Jasper has a long road to understanding the needs she needs.


	7. New Additions

**Sorry for the delay. Would have been sooner but summer vacation started and actually went on a mini vacation with the family.

Peter POV

The past few months have been nonstop between the arrivals of our twins to right now looking over contracts. These new contracts are necessary for the new club we are opening here in Texas. The Seattle branch is still running smoothly under Riley and now my father in law. I never expected Charlie to step down from his post of police chief but he did. Bella is adjusting well with the twins. The club has been taking applicants for members for about a month now. Applicants are now screened thoroughly both the master and pet. Those interested must have the packet of forms completed before we interview them. This packet contained all the contracts for the club, list of rules, pamphlets for support groups, release forms for criminal background check, health release form, disclosure forms, and more importantly checklists. These checklists will be followed to the point. They also help when performing scenes for club members. All the staff has been trained to make sure the master is following these lists. Each staff member will be carrying around a condensed notebook with the lists in place. This covers us and also the other members in the club.

The club is our baby and we want it to be successful. One thing everyone involved with the club is no locks on any playroom door. Now Bella is very involved with the club this time around since we gave up the lifestyle. Actually we did give it up but we still play in our playroom at home if given the time. There are select rooms on the upper level of the club that do have locks but those are for close family and trusted friends. That whole level is locked securely while we have our members are present.

Little Elizabeth and Carlie are growing up so fast. Now that they are walking everywhere it is hard to keep up with them. Bella and I have been thinking of giving them a sibling within the next year. Since they turned 18 months and the fact Alice is pregnant with Jasper's first she wants one sooner than later.

I closed down my office and locked up all contracts to head home. The drive over home was peaceful but I get a feeling something is happening.

"Bella where are you?"

"Playroom getting attacked by two little princesses. Go to your office first there is something you need to see." I head to my office and find a wrapped present. Taking a better look at it thin enough to be a picture inside. Opening it I find a framed ultrasound picture with a little sticky note attached. _Baby Whitlock 14 weeks old. _Holy shit we are going to be parents again.

I ran down to the playroom and swooped up Bella. "When did you find out? I am happy about this."

"This morning. Mama came by to watch the twins. I finally realized I missed my period this month. Everything the past few months have been a blur and I never picked up I even missed the past three months."

"When are we expecting the newest edition?"

"Christmas Day."

"I guess we have more to celebrate now. Mark sent back some of the background checks today there are 5 that are rejected. History of domestic violence on a few of the masters. We have 4 interviews tomorrow and I like you to come in for. How have the twins been today?"

"Actually they are doing well. This whole potty training is going better than I thought it would. Lizzy has it down and Carlie follows her so hopefully soon they will be completely trained. Tomorrow can't do Marcus and Caius is stopping by to drop off my finished book. Call Jasper and ask him or even Edward or Garrett."

"Alright let me give them a call. I will be back in a few minutes. By the way Carlisle is here working on something for Aunt Esme." I gave her a kiss on the lips and headed out of the playroom when I felt myself get lightheaded and then my world went black.

Bella POV

"Dada falls." Carlie told me. Sure enough I turn around and see him past out on the floor.

"CARLISLE! Baby stay right there with Lizzy." Carlisle rushed to where we were and took one look at Peter and went into doctor mode.

"What happened?"

"He was on his way out to make some calls and I was playing with the girls. Carlie noticed and told me he fell. What's wrong with him?"

"Not sure but we need to get him to the hospital. Do you have smelling salts?" I ran to the kitchen and grabbed our first aid kit. Bingo we do. Running back I handed him the salts. Peter started to come to.

"Stay still Peter. Edward and Garrett are on their way to help me move your ass to the car. I am checking you into the hospital." Of course Peter groans and shakes his head. "Do not be stubborn I want to run some tests to make sure you are alright."

They headed off to the hospital and Edward stayed with the twins. After Daddy C got Peter checked in and ran some tests Peter fell asleep. "Bella can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure. What's going on with Peter?"

"I am not sure still waiting on blood work to come back. Also what were you two talking about before all this happened?"

"I told him about the baby, than he started to talk about some of the background checks, and then making some phone calls. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I have noticed that he gets lightheaded and sometimes even dizzy."

"Hold that thought." The nurse handed him some paperwork and hoping that it is good news. He was looking over the results. "Come on let's go see Peter." Upon walking in the room I let a giggle I knew he wasn't sleeping. "Sit up Peter and I know damn well you're not fooling anyone."

"Uncle C come on."

"Well I got your blood work back. Hate to tell you this but there was a possibility of it running in the family. From now on you are going to have to monitor your sugar and your diet or you will need to go on medications. I will release you in a couple of hours and get you set up with a glucose monitor and script for strips and lancets. Listen to Bella Peter or I will admit you over night."

I walked over to him and slapped his arm. "You know sometimes I wonder about you. Did you even notice you were feeling off lately?"

"No ma'am. I thought it was just the stress of the new club and the kids." Screw this I am going into Dom mode I will get answers."

"Now tell me Pet the truth. This had to be going on for some time." The look on his face was priceless. Ever since I trained with Edward and Garrett my inner mistress emerged. "Do not lie to me either Pet."

"The past couple of months I felt a little off like getting dizzy or lightheaded. I played it off to being over worked. Please Mistress I am sorry." Daddy C came in just then.

"Well nice to see little Bella taking on her Mistress role to get you to talk. By the way here are your prescriptions and discharge papers. Peter, you me and Aunt Esme need to talk about the club later. See you two kiddies later."

"Now why Daddy and Mama are wanted to talk about the club? You may speak."

"They are looking into membership. Supposedly they have been in the lifestyle since they hit their mid 20's after Edward and Emmett was born."

"Oh god quite a shock than again maybe not Mama seems like the type to dominate over Carlisle." He snickered and I knew I guessed right. "I'll be damned lil Mama a mistress. Fine I'll drop the whole mistress act but damn Peter does not scare me like that again especially with this new little one."

"I promise. Let me go get dressed so we can blow this place."

"Please do. When we do get home we are sitting down and looking at that diet sheet. I think also we should reschedule appointments. I will do that after dinner so you can rest. One last thing Daddy C is going to teach how to use the glucose monitor." I yelled through the door.

The last thing I needed was to lose Peter now with this new little guy on the way. We started our plan on food and Daddy C went over the glucose monitor. He also told Peter he would need to go into the doctor office once every three months. If he can control his blood sugar there is a chance he may not need to monitor his blood anymore.

During my fifth month checkup we finally found out we were having another girl. Peter almost fainted when he found that out. In all honesty I would have liked a boy. We did however decide to go the adoption route also after the girls were born. Peter and I got a call about a week after we found out we were having a girl about a possible chance of getting a son. There was a teen aged mother who was about to go into labor any day. Our case worker mentioned us and now she wants to meet us since the other couple did not want the child. The couple didn't want a biracial baby. I could care less is the baby was green. Peter felt the same way after I told him about the case.

The meeting with the mother went great. We introduced Sara to our girls. The one thing we both wanted with the birth mother to go off to college after she gave birth. Sara was a high honors student graduate last year. She gave up her scholarship to Harvard when she became pregnant. She agreed to allow us to pay for her education. We seen some of our friends go through similar situations when in high school. Our foundation will be paying for schooling costs. The following day she called us to inform us she would allow us to adopt her son. Our lawyers were meeting tomorrow to make everything legal. It will be an open adoption in which she will be able to see our son. I think in the back of our minds was she was family to us since her own disowned her.

We called Sara about a week before she was due to give birth to our son.

"Sara, we like to talk to you about a few things."

"Ok Mrs. Whitlock."

"First please call me Bella." She nodded her head. "We want to know why your parents threw you out after finding out you were pregnant."

"It was because I was raised not to associate with someone of a different skin color. When I met Masen he was the top of his class and was the star football star. He got accepted to Harvard under football scholarship and to me that was the greatest news since I just found out about my scholarship. When I got pregnant it was a shock to both of us. We were still going to go off to school in live in an apartment off campus with his mother. I loved him and same for him he loved me back. I didn't see the skin color difference. Masen and his mother took a road trip up to Harvard to scout out apartments for when we started. They were heading back home when they were both killed by a drunk driver. I ended up staying in their home since his mother willed everything to either me or Masen. Bella honestly I would love to keep this baby but I know right now is not the time for me to care for him when I am still grieving." I was trying not to cry at her story honestly. Peter started to speak to her.

"Sara, what we are proposing since you want an open adoption is that you consider us family like cousins or even aunt and uncle. What we are thinking about it is since it is an open adoption we want you involved in his life as his aunt. That would mean you would be able to see him at holidays not just through pictures. We want you a part of our family. Isabella knows how much it means not to have a mother in her life. Though my Aunt Esme basically raised her and she calls her mom it doesn't replace the biological aspect. When the time comes we will tell him about you and he can make that decision on what to do next."

Sara threw herself at us and hugged the both of us. "I want to thank you so much for everything. I would love to see him grow up and being the cool aunt will let me do just that." She hesitated for a minute. "I also think I would love to be part of your family in any form possible."

"Sweetie you already are."

After that meeting with Sara we called for a family dinner and explained everything about the adoption. They all agreed to welcome Sara into the family. She may have a real family but they disowned her. We are giving her just that a real family with many zany members.

On August 15th little Caleb Masen Whitlock was welcomed into the world. Sara was very happy to learn we gave his father's name to him. Two weeks later she on a plane heading to Harvard to start college. We promised to send weekly photos until she comes home for Thanksgiving break. We did pick out a name for a new little girl also. Her name will be Bailey Grace and honestly it fits the Grace part.

Peter POV

After getting our son Caleb from Sara things seem to be settling down into a routine. He was such an easy baby to care for unlike our two terrors of twins. Caleb had both his older sisters wrapped around his little finger. Now it's the whole waiting game for Bailey to come into our lives. Only three weeks left until Christmas and we are both hoping she comes on time. I had hired my old nanny to come in a few days a week to help Bella out with the kids. Bella gave me a real hard time until she realized how hard it was with three kids under the age of 3 and one more on the way. Irina was in her mid 50s now and started working for our family when she was in her mid 20s. Though my parents were there while we were kids Irina came in and helped my mother with us as we grew up.

The club was a huge success and we had a few members who want secrecy. Those members were either a celebrity in their own right or even some high powered political figures. All employees were handpicked and screened by Edward and Garrett. They decided to help with the club along with Jasper and Alice. The most important thing we had all employees sign was a non-disclosure form in which covers the club and them. Alice is more involved with aspect of the support group along with Bella. Those meetings are held in our conference room every Wednesday night.

Today I am going into the club to post up flyers notifying the members we were closing for the holidays. Bella's family is flying in three days before Christmas. It will be the first time Riley and Victoria also closed their club to be here. There little Daniel was about six months older than our girls.

"Bella, I am going to leave for a bit to get these flyers up at the club do you need anything while I'm gone?" I asked her as I entered our office.

"Actually can you swing by and drop off this package at Volturi Publishing for me. It is the final draft of my second book. Also on your way home grab me some peppermint ice cream." Her cravings this time around weren't too bad. "One last thing Alice is handling support group by herself tomorrow and I think Mama is going to fill in for me."

"Great, Aunt Esme needs to get out of the house. Have you heard anything from Sara?"

"No, I do know she has been studying for finals so she can be here by Christmas Eve. She probably is caught up trying to push the last of her studies. She is taking eight classes and pushing to be out of school in 3 years."

"I will shoot her an email later to ask her. Hopefully we will hear something soon. I gotta get going its Jasper's night to supervise. I love you and little peanut to be soon." She slapped my arm and pushed me put of the office. Walking down to our room I heard her giggles. "I will get you back for that."

I saw Irina feeding little Caleb. For being four months old little guy has quite the appetite. I went over and gave a peck on the forehead. "See you later munchkin. Irina are you going to join us for our Christmas Eve Party?"

"Yes of course I haven't seen Jasper yet and I have been here for nearly 3 months. Hell not even Charlotte. Now get off to work and running your wife's errands."

"Yes ma'm."

I arrived at Volturi Publishing first and got seen by Marcus right away. He thanked me for dropping off her new manuscript and a promise to make it the party. Our club was located five blocks from there and didn't take me long to reach it. When I pulled up into the back I noticed Edward's car was there. I unlocked the back door and heard voices coming from the office. One voice was a female and I could not place it.

Walking into the office I got a lovely shock it was Rosalie. "Rose, what are you doing here?"

"Simple Petey. Emmett and I are locating here. Edward here wanted to show us the club and we are out house hunting also. I talked to Bella she was supposed to tell you."

"Nope didn't tell me. It must have slipped her mind she has been busy finishing her second book and taking care of Caleb. Plus the new one arriving soon so pregnancy hormones you know." She nodded her head and sat up from my office chair.

"I definitely know that." Well I be damned she's pregnant. "I am six months along and driving Emmett completely bonkers."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. I did hear Bella and Alice run a support group for subs."

"They do and Alice is running one tomorrow night by herself. She has improved so much since being here. Bella sat her down a month after they moved here. She made her go over the lists and then go over the lists with Jasper. Honestly it was bound to happen since she was pushing Jasper into exploring their relationship as a dom/sub couple."

"That is true many dom/sub relationships have a hard time going back into a vanilla lifestyle. How about you and Bella?" I smirked at her.

"We still do but we swap roles now. Hell she went into her role at the hospital on me. Uncle Carlisle caught her reaming me out. He laughed at me of course."

"Sounds like him. I am glad to be closer to family now. How is the club going in Seattle?"

"Riley is doing an awesome job along with Charlie. Bella would love for them to move here but they are too comfortable there."

"That they are it is all they really know." My phone started to go off. I answered it quickly.

"Peter you need to meet us at the hospital Bella's water broke. I am taking her Irina has the kids." Aunt Esme rushed out.

"I'm leaving now." I hung up and grabbed my keys.

"Well you two about ready to be aunt and uncle again. Bella's water broke gotta head out Edward put up those flyers. I will call soon."

"Good luck and hope Bella doesn't try to rip your balls off again." Edward chuckled and I ran out of the club.

Author Notes:

Yes finally updated and left with cliffy. Honestly chapter really took me awhile to write. Trying to figure out next chapter now it is a jumbled mess of papers. Maybe 2 chapters left.


	8. Epilogue

A/N: I know it has been a very long time since I updated this story. I got my calling again to wrap it up finally. Real life took a lot out of me since the school year started. Hope to settles everything in the story.

Peter POV

It has been ten years since we welcomed our twins into our lives. Than welcoming our adopted son in than to top off that year our last daughter Crista Rose. The kids are all in school at the moment and Bella is at a doctor appointment. Our club had become very successful over the years. We both now have a weekend a month where we play in our playroom. The girls now have a class they teach at the club for submissive.

I actually do not know exactly what her appointment is for today. Jasper and Alice welcomed a son named Damian Jasper last week and somehow seeing the baby made Bella want to have another one. Edward and Garrett are surprisingly still together and adopted a little girl named Briana Grace. Riley and Victoria have their daughter Bree and expecting a son any day now. Emmett and Rosalie those two have 4 daughters and 2 sons. I can't even think of all their names. They are all under the age of 10 too.

The club is run by family, in which we take turns going too during the week. Bella and I take care of all the paper work from schedules to payroll. She had given up her job at Volturi Publishing to help. They understood her reasoning into her leaving. She still does some freelance editing for them when they become too behind schedule.

One thing that shocked us all was that all of our family living up in Washington has moved down here in the past ten years. The last two to make the move were Riley and Victoria. They moved down after the sale of the club and taking care of all of Charlie and Sue's assets. Charlie and Sue were killed in a car crash with an out of control oil tanker. It was hard on Bella but she pulled through a few months later. Speaking of which I hear the front door being closed.

"Peter, where are you?" She yells through the house. I chuckle considering we have an intercom system installed. I make my way downstairs into the foyer where she is fiddling with some mail.

"How did the doctor appointment go? I am so sorry I couldn't go with you." Rubbing her six month old baby bump. Yes I like seeing her pregnant and this will be our last one.

"It went great and the baby cooperated this time. Do you want to know what we are having?" She picked up a gift bag and handed it to me. "Open it." Upon reaching inside I pulled out a blue and a pink jersey. I gave her a look like I was confused.

"Pink and blue jersey." She nodded her head. It took me a minute to realize we were having twins once again.

"Twins again but one of each. The little girl was hiding behind her brother. I was shocked at first but a bit more excited."

"I am happy but do you think we can handle another set of twins."

"I am sure we can we have 4 kids who want to help any way they can. Plus we can sucker a few of their aunts and uncles. We have a lot a family now."

"That we do and to think I invited them here this weekend for a cookout for the fourth. We can break the news then."

"That we can, remember we have couple class tonight for the new members. Ma and Pop will be watching the four hellions. We also have to do payroll tonight before we leave the club tonight. By the way my book is getting published."

I stopped my train of thought. Her book has been in the works for the past few years. She called Hopelessly in Love: A Submissive Tale. It was a work of fiction based on real life experiences that the readers will be none the wiser. She handed me another package. It was her book.

"So you think Peter, Jr. and Caitlyn Sue for the babies' names?"

"Yes I couldn't think of anything better." I opened the book to see the dedication.

_To P.W._

_For giving me the key to your heart._

_My wonderful children _

_Elizabeth, Carlie, Caleb, Crista, P.J., and Caitlyn_

_In Memory of_

_Mom, Dad, and Mama_

_To all my other family thank you for helping me reach my dream._

I kissed her hard and led her up to our bedroom to where we made love. "By the way the children are not reading that story until they are 21." She giggled and snuggled closer to me.

Life is wonderful and all I learned from being a dominant most of my life, nothing can change what family means to you. I love my wife, children, and all of our family. We made it to this point in our lives because of one journal entry that changed everything.

_To all my readers thank you for reviewing, putting this on alert, or even adding to favorites. I think I wrapped it up the way I wanted. If not can also add more if I want to revisit these characters._


End file.
